


Boom

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #79 Remote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

The place looked like a war zone after the explosion. Napoleon glanced at his partner who was holding a black remote in his hands. 

“Do you think you used enough dynamite?” Napoleon complained brushing dust off his suit. 

“I do not think the site can be used again.” Illya said a grin lighting up his face.

“That’s an understatement. Did you ever consider using a little let boom when destroying Thrush’s sites?”

“Do I not achieve our assignments?”

“True, but sometimes I think you go a little overboard.”

Illya’s smile increased, 'The reward for work well done is the opportunity to do more and I am always ready for more."    Pushing in the antenna, he placed the deadly box into his back pocket.

Looking at how unconcerned Illya had handled the “Isn’t that a little dangerous? What if one of the explosives didn’t go off?”

The look Napoleon received let his partner know that his comments not even considered and almost insulting.

As they walked away from the wreckage, the instrument of destruction waited for the time in was

needed in its master’s pocket. 


End file.
